


Лисёнок

by Ксенош (xenosha)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Brother Feels, Gen, Passive Angst, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/%D0%9A%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%88
Summary: Скотта тревожит то, что Стайлз так и не перестал казаться лисом.





	Лисёнок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velkhar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/gifts).

В нём поселилось неясное чувство тревоги.

Скотт чувствовал, как оно неприятно трётся о рёбра, будто пытается их раздвинуть, как оцепенением и холодом скапливается в кончиках пальцев; тревога поселилась в нём, ворочалась, и Скотт жалел, что не умел раскладывать собственные эмоции на составляющие, как научился раскладывать запахи.

Стайлз очень быстро научился снова улыбаться, и Скотта это должно было радовать. И смешки, уверенные шаги, искры в глазах – тоже; Стайлзу, в конце концов, было хорошо, и Скотту должно бы тоже.

Но.

Иголка этого «но» втыкалась куда-то в районе шеи: Скотт очень жалел, что курс анатомии слушал вполуха, и высчитать позвонок было не в его силах. Пряный запах собственной навязчивой эмоции дурманил и топил в себе.

Когда Скотт в третий раз не услышал обращение учителя, Стайлз заволновался. Этот запах разрезал облако треклятой тревоги ножом, и Скотт – надеясь, что незаметно, - втянул в себя пахнущий другом воздух. Его волнение было другим: здоровым, без дурацких примесей чего-то неоформившегося, тёмного; Скотту очень хотелось верить, что та чёрная дыра, которую пророчил им Дитон, из Стайлза ушла вместе с ногицунэ. 

\- Чувак, ты в порядке?

\- Да, - кивок получился вполне естественным, да и улыбку не пришлось приклеивать к губам суперклеем. Стайлз настороженно побуравил его взгляд с секунду, а потом криво ухмыльнулся в ответ.

\- Ну смотри. Имей в виду: на четвёртый раз даже мисс Райан тебе секир-башка устроит. – Он демонстративно провёл по шее большим пальцем, и глаза его сощурились от ухмылки; Скотта прошибло током.

Стайлз уже отвернулся, и Скотт остался бороться с поволокой только усилившегося страха один.

Он думал о математике: конспектировал, поглядывая на доску, грыз ручку, вгрызаясь в особенно сложный пример – и думал о том, что у этого страха есть цвет: золотистый, переливающийся в темноту. Тревога крутилась в нём, вибрировала, колола изнутри внутренности, и Скотт не мог перестать кидать взгляды на Стайлза, который, к счастью, этого не замечал.

Мысль о том, что не замечать он не мог, и чуять был должен всю ту пакость, что клубилась вокруг Скотта, оказалась на ощупь омерзительно липкой.

Он не говорил о ней со Стайлзом. Тому было очень интересно, и это давило, рвало – кололо изнутри сотней тысяч иголок: Стайлз крутился вокруг, вглядывался в глаза, и беспокойство в его глазах мешалось с любопытством – лисьим.

Скотт ловил себя на том, что был рад, когда Стайлз был занят чем-то другим. Математикой. Лидией. В конце концов, Малией; и ей же Скотт успокаивал себя, чесал поселившегося паразита по шершавой шкуре, успокаивая того: даже если бы Стайлз мог всю эту проклятую пряность учуять, вечно нервная, беспокойная Малия наверняка отбила ему на этот запах нюх.

В это верить хотелось куда сильнее, чем в то, что Стайлз – друг, брат и человек, за которого Скотт, пожалуй, вполне мог умереть – его обманывал. А в том, что это он делать умел, сомневаться теперь не приходилось.

*** 

Беспокойство клокотало, ширилось, наступало, как медленное, неотвратимое цунами.

Дерек никогда не видел цунами. Он не смотрел ни новости, ни документальные фильмы, ни, тем более, фильмы-апокалипсисы; но то, что он испытывал, совершенно определённо идентифицировалось как цунами.

Тоже, кстати, японское словечко. Это бесило.

В лофте было тихо. Тихо всё ещё непривычно, и даже Питер, ушедший куда-то по делам, не создавал больше фоновый шум, и от этого в Дереке клокотало сухое раздражение. К несчастью, фонило не оно – это было бы обыденно, нормально; навязчивым плеском в голове звучала мягкая, убийственная волна тревоги.

Дерек буравил взглядом стену напротив, не шевелясь и чувствуя, что от этого ни одна мышца в его теле не расслабляется; из головы не выходил Стайлз, и это было плохо. Хейл очень, очень, до зубного скрежета желал бы идентифицировать эту груду ощущений как дружескую привязанность или что-то ещё, но это была волчья подозрительность – чистейшая паранойя.

Скреблась. Скулила. Требовала узнать, разведать, вывести предмет беспокойства из игры; и если во время творившегося вокруг безумия Дерек отметал прочь последнюю мысль без особых проблем, то теперь – в штиль и спокойствие – она хватала его за горло и душила, как особенно назойливая любовница. 

Стайлз, конечно, наведывался к нему днём. Количество причин, которые он умудрялся находить, чтобы регулярно врываться в чужое личное пространство, должно было уже перевалить за сотню, и в любое другое время Дерек бы этому обязательно улыбнулся – но не когда в карих глазах без труда разглядел опасные озорные искорки.

Дерек сморгнул. Глаза неприятно зудели, и только тогда Хейл понял, что не мигал, пока мучил стену подозрительным взглядом, наверное, никак не меньше минуты.

Слишком много мыслей в голове. Слишком много эмоций в глазах.

Дерек заставил себя встать, но с места не сдвинулся. Всё это кончилось. Ногицунэ рассыпался в прах, и, хоть сам Хейл этого не видел, Скотту не верить не мог, да и зло жужжащая муха в урне мамы говорила сама за себя.

Но это, как оказалось, ничего не значило. Для подозрительности его интуиции – ничего.

Стайлз остался лисой. Незаметной, хитрой, наглой; и если он об этом не знал – это большая проблема.

А если знал – тем более.

*** 

В какой-то момент Скотт понял, что следит за Стайлзом. Это помогало: знакомые с детства жесты действовали на него, как хорошее успокоительное. Взмахи вилкой, закатанные глаза, когда он общался с Малией, и неуловимая радость, проступающая на лице и в воздухе, когда друг работал с Лидией; всё было правильно в такие моменты, и туман отступал.

Проблемы начались тогда, когда Скотт заметил отличия.

Это, конечно, не бросалось в глаза. Он ни за что бы не сказал об этом Лидии, и никто из учителей бы не заподозрил неладное: Стайлз был всё тем же бестолковым разгильдяем, с которым было уморительно приятно проводить вечера. Но – другим.

Слишком резко захлопывал дверцу шкафчика. Поглядывал искоса, не поворачивая корпуса, из-под опущенных век. Провожал кого-нибудь взглядом, не шевелясь.

Стайлз! Не шевелясь!

Картинка разваливалась в руках, осколки больно царапали ладони, и из них сочился пьяный запах страха – уже настоящего, густого, душащего. И Скотта пугало, как отчётливо он различает собственные эмоции, витающие в воздухе; тогда он малодушно радовался, что в школе не осталось оборотней, которые могут эту дремучую смесь учуять.

Спросить обо всём напрямую Скотт не мог – сам не знал, почему. То ли вспугнуть боялся, то ли испугать; тем более Стайлз до сих пор не выглядел до конца восстановившимся: даже болезненная бледность совсем не ушла.

\- Ты в порядке? – только пару раз спросил он, когда друг позволял себе беспечно дремать в перерыв.

\- А то, - кивал тот, встрепенувшись. – Просто знаешь, задавать этот дурацкий реферат с таким сроком сдачи было совершенно бесчеловечно. Я предпочёл бы провести эту ночь каким-нибудь другим способом! Например, за комиксами. Ты слышал, что отчебучили в Дэдпуле?

Он возмущённо морщился, надувал губы и сонно тёр глаза. Скотт ему верил, тем более что реферат не написал и сам; только посетовал, что в Людях Икс разбирается недостаточно, чтобы поддержать беседу.

\- Нестрашно, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Заходи – я тебе всю коллекцию покажу. Ух, то ещё чтиво… - Он довольно ухмыльнулся, зажмурившись,  
и через Скотта будто снова пропустили электрический разряд.

Эту усмешку он помнил. И очень-очень хотел бы забыть.

Стайлз не сразу заметил перемену в лице Скотта: успел, не открывая глаз, выдать пару манящих фактов о Дэдпуле, ойкнуть и распахнуть глаза, чтобы рассказать какую-то шутку. Скотту хватило сил хмыкнуть: радужки у него были как раз цвета запаха тревоги.

\- Знаешь, что, дружище, - возмущённо начал Стайлз, - если на каждый мой ответ, что всё в норме, ты будешь делать такое выражение лица, то я начну на этот вопрос отвечать «крокодил». И сам думай, что это будет значить!

Скотт улыбнулся. Очень постарался улыбнуться и даже вернуться к теме комиксов, но Стайлз его уже не слушал, выстукивая что-то по колену.

\- Знаешь, мне не нравится, что меня постоянно в чём-то подозревают, - тихо признался он. – Так что давай ты уже выложишь всё на чистоту, окей?

\- А кто ещё тебя подозревает?.. 

\- Крокодил, - раздражённо отрезал Стайлз, отвернувшись. Скотт почти не удивился, когда понял, о ком он.

***

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я намерен тебя спросить. – Дерек навис над Стайлзом, хмурясь, и тот выставил в защитном жесте руки, глядя на Хейла круглыми от удивления глазами.

\- Нет, не знаю! – Ритм его сердца не участился, но Дерек слышал: оно уже с минуту колотилось как бешеное – на враньё бы просто некуда было ускоряться. Хитрый, хитрый лисёнок… - И если ты продолжишь этот замечательный диалог, то кровавая лужица вместо меня тем более на вопросы не ответит!

Дерек недоумённо выгнул бровь и только тогда осознал, что смотрел на него по-волчьи. Он заставил себя потушить взгляд и сделать шаг назад, признавая право Стайлза защищаться; тот глянул на него подозрительно, но смолчал, только выпрямив спину.

От него не пахло ничем лишним. Едой из столовой, колой, машинным маслом, мёдом – этот запах из него не выветривался никогда; сквозил в этом букете аромат недовольства, но его Хейл без проблем игнорировал. 

Стайлз пах как правильный, здоровый Стайлз.

Ногицунэ пах так же – даже пустой.

\- Знаешь, я прекрасно знаю, что ты молчун и зануда, - заговорил в это время Стайлз, - но имей в виду: твоё занудное молчание совершенно точно будет моим личным котлом в аду.

\- В котлах варят взяточников.

\- Вот, видишь, теперь ты просто зануда! Прогресс.

Какой-то своей частью Дерек улыбнулся. Совершенно точно не той, которая в карих глазах высматривала опасность и ложь, а на каждое слово вслушивалась в сердцебиение; но Стайлз только понемногу успокаивался: к такого рода перепалкам они оба давно привыкли.

Дерек сделал шаг ближе, и в этот раз Стайлз не был напуган. Хейл взял его за челюсть, аккуратно повернул, глядя в неотрывно вглядывающиеся в него зрачки.

Можно было бы вскрыть ему горло и посмотреть, уцелеет ли. Можно было бы впиться зубами в загривок, чтобы на какое-то время остался шрам – пока лису из Стайлза не вытравит волк. Питер к этому списку обязательно добавил бы простое, но эффективное убийство.

Ничего из этого Дерек делать не желал. Бывший ногицунэ тоже – не шевелился, стоял, удивительно послушный. Сердце его билось ровно, но щурился он подозрительно, непонимающе.

\- …ладно. Возможно, я ошибся.

\- В чём?! – не выдержал Стайлз; в голосе его скользнула слегка истеричная нервозность, и Дерек поморщился – по большей части от того, что очень не любил, когда Стайлз нервничал.

В конце концов, его (этого никто никогда не узнает, и даже внутренний голос озвучивал это шёпотом, проглатывая половину слова и стараясь как можно скорее перейти к следующему) друг не должен тревожиться настолько часто. 

\- В том, что связался с тобой и Скоттом, - беззлобно рыкнул Дерек, отворачиваясь и отходя к окну.

\- Ой, - Стайлз сзади наверняка закатил глаза и, может, даже ухмыльнулся, пользуясь тем, что Дерек не видит, - ну и пожалуйста!

Он нарочито шумно пошёл ко входной двери, потирая челюсть; Хейл слушал, как он завязывает шнурки, надевает рюкзак и громко, недовольно дышит. Музыка для ушей.

\- Кстати, если тебе в следующий раз будет не давать покоя чья-то челюсть, напиши. Очень хочу посмотреть на это со стороны!

Стайлз захлопнул дверь прежде, чем резко обернувшийся Дерек успел наградить его уничижительным взглядом.

*** 

\- Только знаешь, в чём беда?

Стайлз сидел перед Скоттом и не смотрел ему в глаза; золотистый закатный свет скрадывал бледность, и Скотт почти чувствовал себя нормально. К сожалению, норма его жизни спокойствие в себя не включала.

Стайлз встал, сделал шаг в сторону, заходил по комнате; шлейфом от него распространялось электризованное напряжение, коловшее Скотту пальцы крохотными иголками.

\- Вот вы, вы оба, - друг неопределённо махнул рукой – видимо, в сторону Дерека, - думаете, что замечаете что-то, чего я сам не заметил. А я замечаю!

Он сцепил в замок руки, и Скотта кольнуло чувство вины: от Стайлза волнами шёл страх, и его чувства давили пряный туман, подминали, заставляя оборотня дышать как можно поверхностнее, чтобы это не чувствовать и не слышать. Скотт поднялся, подошёл к Стайлзу ближе; тот глянул на него и вздохнул.

\- Я не могу вести себя как раньше. Это типа… не знаю. Инстинктов? Перемкнувшего подсознания? Когда я точно уверен, что стоило бы сделать, а тело такое: не-а, бро, есть идея получше. Я это даже осознать не успеваю… ну, не успевал. С тех пор, как ты начал на меня вот так таращиться, это стало проще.

Он тяжело сглотнул и ухмыльнулся, по-прежнему не встречаясь со Скоттом взглядом.

\- А ещё я так и не смог отоспаться. Папа из-за этого очень волновался: я же сначала сутками спать мог, а синяки не пропали, и вообще…

\- Стайлз.

\- Я знаю, о чём вы думаете. Я тоже об этом думаю.

Бывший ногицунэ спрятал руки в карманы, хмуро опустив взгляд; Скотт подумал: ничего в нём сейчас не напоминало жестокого шутника, и меньше всего он смог бы поверить, что этот человек стал бы втыкать в него…

…а тогда – он бы в это поверил?

\- Я тоже не очень себе верю, - поддакнул Стайлз, будто подслушав чужие размышления. Он качнул головой, но не улыбнулся. – И иногда… мысли. Ну, такие, явно остаточные, на такую фигню, какую он творил, у меня не хватит изобретательности… но та коробка с шурупами – я бы ещё раз это провернул. Или что-то в таком же духе. Но это не навязчивая идея, не подумай!

\- Была бы навязчивой – я бы в числе первых попал под удар, - протянул Скотт и взял друга за плечо. Стайлз был тёплый. И ему не было больно.

И это, наверное, было главным.

\- Дитон говорил, что после того, что произошло, останется шрам в душе. Думаю, то, что с тобой творится, лучше того, что творилось… тогда.

Стайлз какое-то время помолчал. Затем кивнул – не очень уверенно:

\- Тем более, шрамы украшают мужчину… да?

\- Знаешь, вот об этом точно стоит не со мной поговорить! – Скотт улыбнулся и выставил перед собой руки. – У тебя целых две девушки есть для подобных обсуждений!

Стайлз рассмеялся в ответ.

И теперь – Скотт был уверен – он действительно был рад тому, что ему хорошо.


End file.
